


Trust

by alliegerous



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliegerous/pseuds/alliegerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim trusts Dick more than anyone.<br/>Maybe it will pay off someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

If there was one thing Tim was sure of, it was the fact that Dick would always be there for him. They may not always agree on everything, and Dick may make some questionable decisions. However, when the going gets tough Tim will always have someone in his corner. Whether it be to catch him while falling out of a thirty-story window, or when he hasn't slept in days and over worked himself. 

Tim always knew he had Dick just not in the way he would want in a perfect world. Dick was always dating some beautiful redhead. Plus there was also the fact that Tim was seven years younger, a guy, and Dick's pseudo brother. Tim was fairly certain it was the last one in that list that could potentially cause the most issues as Dick didn't seem to be bothered by age or gender. 

Tim knew Dick only saw him as a brother and he usually thought that was fine because sometimes Tim just needed Dick. Dick was always there. He didn't really care how he was there as long as he was. 

He truly believed this until he came face-to-face with someone he'd never imagined he's ever see again. He had known he was back of course. It's hard to miss the sightings of a man in blue carrying a boomerang, but Tim didn't thing he'd have to SEE him anytime soon.

"Red Robin", a voice said.

"Red. Robin", it repeated.

"Tim", it whispered.

Tim froze in terror as he watched Boomerang grin. 

"TIM", Dick offered louder. 

Tim felt a warm sensation pulling at his hand, but it seemed impossible because he had his Robin gloves on. It was then that Tim shakily opened his eyes. He blinked back into reality, and glanced over to see he was on a couch next to Dick. They were both still in costume. He must have passed out on the way home.

Tim placed the warmth as Dick's hand interlaced with his own. Tim took a deep breath. 

"Thanks", he finally said. 

"No problem Timmy, I'll always be here for you", Dick accented this with a kiss on the back of Tim's hand. Tim tried to repress the heat that pulled to his cheeks. 

"Of course your my brother Dick", Dick tightened his grip just slightly seemingly increasingly less comfortable with the use of the word brother. 

"I'll never let him get you Tim. I promise", Dick didn't need Tim telling him who was in his nightmare. He knew. He knew because of the way Tim had quietly chanted, 'not you. Not you'.

"I know Dick, I know", Tim didn't question it when Dick's hand didn't move. He just watched as Dick grabbed the remote and turned on the TV with his free hand.


End file.
